szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Union von Krewo
'Union von Krevo – die Entstehung der polnisch-litauischer Personalunion unter Herrschaft der Skalmantiden' zurück right|50px|QR-Code-Union von Krevo 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise Kutrzeba, Stanisław; Semkowicz, Władysław: „Akta unji Polski z Litwą 1385-1791", Krakau 1932, Umsetzung des lateinischen Textes in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20. . Mościcki, H.: „Unia Litwy z Polską. Dokumenty i wspomnienia" Warschau-Lublin-Łódź 1919, Übersetzung des lateinischen Textes in die polnische Sprache in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20. . Helfe bei unserem Forschungsprojekt mit einer steuerlich abzugsfähigen Spende Union von Krevo zwischen dem Großfürstentum Litauen und dem Königreich Polen vom 14. VIII. 1385 – 'Akt unii pomiędzy Litwą i Polską jako oferta Litwy podpisany w Krewie dnia 14 sierpnia 1385 roku.' centre|650 px|Akt-der-Union-von-Krevo-1385 Nos Jagalo, virtute Dei dux magnus Litwanorum Rusiaeque dominus et haeres naturalis, notum facimus quibus expedit universis, praesentium tenorem inspecturis, nobis memoriale dicendorum a serenissima principe Dei gratia E. regina Ungariae, Poloniae, Dalmaciae etc. per honorabiles et nobiles viros dominos Stephanum praepositum Chanadiensem, Ladislaum filium Kakas de Kaza castellanum de Potok, Wlodconem pincernam Cracoviensem, Nicolaum castellanum Zavichostiensem et Cristinum tutorem Kazimiriensem. Et primo dixerunt, qualiter magnificus princeps Jagalo dux magnus Litwanorum etc. suos solempnes ambaziatores ad dominos regnicolas Poloniae destinavit, demumque et ad eius reginalem maiestatem. Hii autem, qui ad reginalem maiestatem fuerunt transmissi, assumpserunt secum litteras credentiales a potiori, maiori et excellentiori nuntio, videlicet inclito principe Skirgalone duce, fratre domini Jagalonis ducis magni, qui ex quibusdam certis causis personaliter ad eiusdem reginalem maiestatem transpire nequivit. Nuntii vero eiusdem, dux Borisz et Hanco capitaneus Vilnensis, eidem dominae reginae Ungariae taliter exposuerunt et dixerunt: quomodo multi imperatores, reges et principes diversi cum eodem duce magno Litwanorum cupiebant, affectabant et desiderabant parentelam proximitatis contrahere perpetuam, quod factum Deus cunctipotens usque in personam eiusdem reginalis maiestatis reservavit. Ideo, serenissima princeps, pro tanto saluberrimo misterio suscipiat vestra maiestas eundem dominum Jagallonem magnum ducem in filium et inclitissimam principem Hedvigim filiam vestram carissimam, reginam Poloniae, sibi in legitimam consortem copulantes. Et exinde credimus laudem Deo, salutem animarum, honorem hominibus et augmentum Regni extitisse. Dum autem ea, ut praeferuntur, fine terminabuntur ordinato, interdum dominus Jagalo magnus dux cum omnibus fratribus suis nondum baptisatis, proximis, nobilibus, terrigenis maioribus et minimis, in suis terris existentibus, fidem katholicam sanctae ecclesiae Romanae nititur, cupit et desiderat amplexari. Et quia super eo multi imperatores et principes diversi laboraverunt, quod ab eo usque nunc minime obtinere valuerunt, verumptamen Deus omnipotens hunc honorem ipsius reginali maiestati conservavit. In huius rei robur, evidentiam et firmitatem idem Jagalo dux magnus promittit, universos thezauros suos ad recuperationem defectuum regnorum utrorumque, tam Poloniae, quam etiam Litvaniae, ponere et exhibere et hoc, nisi eadem domina Ungariae filiam suam Hedvigim reginam Poloniae praenarratam sibi matrimonialiter copulabit. Etiam idem Jagalo dux magnus promittit pactum pecuniae, ratione vadii inter ipsam dominam reginam Ungariae ex una et ducem Austriae parte ex altera constitutum, videlicet ducenta milia florenorum dare et exsolvere effective. Item idem dux Jagalo magnus promittit et spopondit, universas occupationes et defectus regni Poloniae, per quorumvis manus distractas et occupatas, propriis laboribus et expensis reintegrare. Item idem Jagalo dux magnus promittit cunctos christifideles et praecipue homines utriusque sexus, de terra Poloniae receptos et more exercituantium tra>nsductos, pristinae reddere libertati ita, quod quisquis eorum vel earum transibit, quo suae licebit voluntati. Demum etiam Jagalo dux saepedictus promittit terras suas Litvaniae et Rusiae coronae regni Poloniae perpetuo applicare. Et nos Jagalo dux magnus Litwanorum praefatus praemissas legationes, ex parte nostri per praedictum Skirgalonem fratrem nostrum carissimum praenominatis dictis baronibus regni Poloniae propositas et modo praehabito declaratas ac demum per nuntios eiusdem fratris nostri serenissimae principi dominae Elizabet regine Ungariae praenotatae similiter et modo praehabito explicatas, in praesentia praedictorum ambaziatorum seu nuntiorum ipsius dominae reginae, tam Ungaroram, quam etiam Polonorum, ad nostram celsitudinem destinatorum, una cum fratribus nostris infrascriptis, videlicet domino Skirgalone, Coribut, Vitoldo, Ligwen, ducibus Litwanorum, et in persona aliorum fratrum nostrorum, praesentium et absentium, processisse et tam praedictae dominae reginae, quam etiam praefatis baronibus regni Poloniae intimasse. Quasquidem legationes cum nostri ac fratrum nostrorum praescriptorum sigillorum praesentium appensione duximus fore ratificatas et per omnia modis praemissis affirmatas. Datum in Krew feria secunda in vigilia Assumptionis beatae Mariae virginis gloriosae, anno Domini MCCCLXXX quinto. Quelle (Umschrift des lateinischen Textes): Kutrzeba, Stanisław; Semkowicz, Władysłąw: „Akta unji Polski z Litwą 1385-1791", Krakau 1932. My Jagiełło, z mocy boskiej wielki książę litewski, Rusi pan i dziedzic przyrodzony, oznajmujemy wszystkim, komu należy, a którzy niniejsze pismo widzieć będą, to, o czem nas powiadomili ze strony najjaśniejszej pani, z bożej łaski, królowej węgierskiej, polskiej, dalmackiej i t. d., szlachetni i czcigodni mężowie, ksiądz Stefan, proboszcz chanadieński, Władysław, syn Kakasa de Kaza, kasztelan z Potoka, Włodko, cześnik krakowski, Mikołaj, kasztelan zawichoski, i Krystyn, dzierżawca kazimierski. Naprzód tedy powiedzieli, jako oświecony książę litewski, Jagiełło, wyprawił swoich uroczystych posłów najpierw do panów ziemian polskich, a następnie do jej królewskiego majestatu. Ci zaś posłowie, którzy byli do królewskiego majestatu wyznaczeni, wzięli z sobą listy wierzytelne od głównego i naczelnego posła, prześwietnego księcia Skirgiełły, brata wielkiego księcia Jagiełły, który dla pewnych przyczyn osobiście przed majestatem jej królewskim stawić się nie mógł. Posłowie jego, książę Borys i Hanko, starosta wileński, stanąwszy przed królową węgierską, tak, sprawę wykładając, mówili: Wielu cesarzów, królów i różnych książąt pragnęło wejść w stałe stosunki pokrewieństwa z tymże wielkim księciem litewskim; lecz Bóg wszechmogący zachował to dla osoby waszej królewskiej mości. Przeto, najjaśniejsza pani, spełnij to zbawienne polecenie, przyjmij wielkiego księcia Jagiełłę za syna i oddaj mu w małżeństwo najukochańszą córkę swoją, Jadwigę, królowę polską. Ufamy, że z tego związku wyniknie chwała Bogu, zbawienie duszom, cześć ludziom a pomnożenie królestwu. Nim zaś to, o czem mowa, do końca stosownego dojdzie, wielki książę Jagiełło ze wszystkimi swoimi braćmi, jeszcze nie ochrzczonymi, tudzież z krewnymi, ze szlachtą, ziemianami większymi i mniejszymi, w ziemiach jego zamieszkałymi, chce, życzy i pragnie przyjąć wiarę katolicką świętego Rzymskiego Kościoła. Nie mogli tego otrzymać od niego, pomimo usilnych starań, wielu cesarzów i różnych książąt, albowiem Bóg wszechmocny sławę tę dla Waszego Królewskiego Majestatu zachował. Na oczywistość i moc tego, obiecuje wielki książę Jagiełło złożyć i wydać wszystkie swoje skarby dla odzyskania utrat, które poniosły tak Polska jak Litwa, jeżeli tylko królowa węgierska córkę swoją, Jadwigę, królowę polską, ślubem małżeńskim z nim skojarzy. Wielki książę Jagiełło obiecuje sumę, zaręczoną między królową węgierską a księciem Austryi, mianowicie dwakroć sto tysięcy florenów, złożyć i wypłacić. Tenże wielki książę Jagiełło obiecuje i zaręcza własnym kosztem i staraniem przywrócić królestwu polskiemu wszystkie kraje, przez kogokolwiek oderwane od niego i zabrane. Tenże wielki książę Jagiełło obiecuje wrócić pierwotną wolność wszystkim chrześcijanom, zwłaszcza ludziom obojej płci, z ziemi polskiej, obyczajem wojennym zabranym i przesiedlonym, a to tak, że każdy lub każda będzie się mógł udać tam, gdzie będzie chciał. Nareszcie tenże wielki książę Jagiełło obiecuje ziemie swoje litewskie i ruskie na wieczne czasy do korony Królestwa Polskiego przyłączyć. My przeto, przerzeczony wielki książę litewski Jagiełło, na powyższe oświadczenie poselskie, dane i złożone w naszem imieniu panom Królestwa Polskiego przez wspomnianego Skirgiełłę, brata naszego ukochanego, jako też na zaręczenia, uczynione najjaśniejszej królowej węgierskiej Elżbiecie przez wysłanych od tegoż brata naszego pełnomocników, w obecności posłów królowej pani, tak Węgrów jak i Polaków, do naszej wysokości wysłanych, razem z braćmi naszymi, książętami litewskimi Skirgiełłą, Korybutem, Witoldem, Ligwenem, oraz w imieniu innych braci naszych, obecnych i nieobecnych, zgadzamy się i oświadczamy to tak rzeczonej królowej pani, jak i wspomnianym panom królestwa polskiego; te zaś oświadczenia poselskie kazaliśmy umocnić pieczęciami naszemi i braci naszych i te we wszystkiem potwierdzamy. Dan w Krewie, w poniedziałek, w wigilię Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny (14 sierpnia) roku Pańskiego 1385-go. . Quelle (polnischer Text): Mościcki, H.: „Unia Litwy z Polską. Dokumenty i wspomnienia" Warschau-Lublin-Łódź 1919. Kategorie:Begriffe Kategorie:Quellentexte